


Together

by albion_witch



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Much needed catharsis, One Shot, Short & Sweet, name dropping like hell, screw you DiDio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion_witch/pseuds/albion_witch
Summary: Roy wakes up to a familiar face.





	Together

Sunlight shone oppressively in Roy Harper’s face. He shifted away from the bedroom window, only to be nose-to-snout with a neon pink pig. He had only seconds to regard the tiny eyes of shiny black plastic when he heard the compression of mattress springs and the light grunts of effort. He sat up and saw a little dark-haired girl in a pink night shirt, likely of Asian descent and no older than five years, scrambling up over the foot of the bed. The smile she wore shone just as bright as the sun and Roy couldn’t help but open his arms up and bring her in close to his chest.

“You’re here, Daddy,” Lian squeaked.

“Why wouldn’t I be, Baby Girl?” Roy asked, combing her hair with his fingers. She then looked straight up at him, her smile gone and her blue eyes quivering.

“I wanted to be where you and Donna and Kory and Dick and everybody were for a really long time,” she said, sniffling. “You and Wally are here, but it still doesn’t feel right.”

Roy looked at her and then hugged her.

“We’ll all be together again,” he said softly. “It’ll be a while, but it’ll happen.”

Lian nodded and rubbed her face into Roy’s chest. Upon being released from her father’s embrace, she grabbed the pig plushy that was almost half her size and slid off the bed. Roy made his way out of bed and, after shooing Lian and her pig out, searched for some clean clothes. 

Lian, now in purple overalls and a white t-shirt, and her pig were sitting by the front door when Roy emerged in a black tee and jeans. With a free hand, Lian reached out for Roy as he opened the door. 

“So, how did you know Wally was here too?” Roy asked.

“Jai and Irey,” Lian answered. “They ran over here and told me.”

“Were you scared, being here all by yourself?” Roy smirked as Lian stuck out her tongue.

“I wasn’t scared. ‘Sides, Jai and Irey and Pantha and her baby and Kole are here too. There’s lots of us here.”

“Well, let’s go see everybody, then.”

Hand in hand, they stepped out into the bright morning light.


End file.
